Vaan
i have often dreamed of a far-off place where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me where the crowds will cheer when they see my face and the voice keep saying this is where i meant to be GO THE DISTANCE - HERCULES » general statistics * Home: Rabanastre * Likes: Flying * Dislikes: Big words * Weakness: Penelo * Powers: **Pyroclasm → Vaan's strongest Quickening where he throws giant flaming balls **Vanish → the ability to render one ally invisible **Steal → the ability to take items from opponents » background Born in Rabanastre to two loving parents, Vaan was an adventurous child, constantly getting into mischief and having to be bailed out by his older brother, Reks. The other children looked up to Vaan as something of a leader, and Penelo did her best to make sure he didn't get a swollen head. But when Vaan was twelve a plague swept through Rabanastre, and his parents fell victim to it. Try as he might, Reks wouldn't be able to support Vaan on his own, and Penelo's family offered to take them in. Penelo and Vaan had been friends since they were small, and she soon became like a sister to him. Looking for ways to support himself on his own, Vaan learned how to sword fight from Penelo's older brother. He also learned to pick-pockets, much to Penelo's disappointment. And then when Vaan was 15, the war came. Toward the end, Reks enlisted in the army, desiring to protect his home and younger brother, but to no avail. Penelo lost her parents and older brother, and Vaan lost Reks. Before Reks died, Vaan heard from him how Captain Basch had betrayed Dalmasca and assassinated the king, planting a deep hatred for Basch in the boy. Vaan and Penelo weren't the only orphans after the war with Arcadia ended though, and like many others are taken in by Migelo. Vaan didn't take well to being an errand boy, often sneaking off to the sewers to hone his skills with the sword or stealing money pouches and food, preferably from Imperials. Penelo did her best to persuade him to behave, but her efforts were mostly in vain. Two years after the war with Arcadia, Lord Vayne came to Rabanastre as the new Consul. As Vaan was none too fond of the Empire, he got the bright idea to break into the palace treasury and take back one of Dalmasca's treasures. With a little help from Old Dalan, Vaan managed to find his way to the treasury, and found a very interesting looking stone. Unfortunately, there were others after that stone. While Vaan was on his way out of the palace with his prize, the palace was attacked by the Resistance, resulting in Vaan being rescued by the thieves he'd encountered earlier in the treasury when Imperial soldiers mistaken them for rebels. But after crash-landing in the sewers he was forced to team up with the thieves, Balthier and Fran, who turned out to be sky pirates, in order to get out from between the Resistance and Imperials. As the trio made their way through the sewers, they encountered Amalia, a member of the Resistance and rescued her from Imperial soldiers. But in the end, they were all captured by Vayne and thrown into the Nalbina Dungeons. After getting in some scuffles, they followed a Judge, needing him to open a way for them to escape. They found the way out, but they also found the last person Vaan ever wanted to see, Basch. Faced with the person he blamed for his brother's death, Vaan jumped on the hanging cage that held the man, shouting at him loud enough the guards heard. Pressed for time, Fran dropped the cage and they rode it to the bottom of the shaft. Much to Vaan's annoyance, Balthier invited Basch to escape with them, as another sword would be handy. Despite Basch's story about what really happened the night the king was killed making some sense, Vaan can't accept it, though he began to wonder. With Basch's help they fight their way out of the dungeon and to the Estersands outside Rabanastre. Thinking to show Penelo the stone he stole before getting rid of it, as Fran had been right that nothing good had happened since he'd acquired it, Vaan went back to Migelo's. But Penelo hadn't shown up at all that day. Stopping to see Old Dalan to thank him for his help in getting into the palace and to ask the man for help in finding Penelo, the man asks Vaan to deliver a sword for him. Once again his path crossed with Basch's, the sword Old Dalan gave him, intended for the once captain. And as Vaan listened to Basch try to persuade the Resistance to rescue Amalia, he began to believe what Basch had said, and told the man as much as he led Basch to where Balthier and Fran were staying. But when they arrive, Vaan found out the reason Penelo had been missing was because she was kidnapped by the Bangaa that were hunting Balthier, as they believed she was connected to him. Desperate to save his friend, Vaan even offered the reluctant Balthier the stone he stole from the treasury. Between the requests of Migelo, Vaan, and Basch, Balthier agreed to fly to Bhujerba. While on their way to the Lhusu Mines Vaan met a boy who introduced himself as Lamont. But instead of finding Penelo in the mines, the group was attacked by Ba'Gamnan and his gang. Fighting off the Bangaa, Vaan and the others left the mines to continue the search for Penelo, as the headhunters had freed her once they thought they'd cornered Balthier. To Vaan's surprise, Lamont turned out to be Larsa, fourth son of the Emperor and younger brother to Vayne. Penelo had been caught by the guards coming out of the mine and Larsa made her his guest until she could be returned home. Looking for a way to approach the Marquis with whom Larsa and now Penelo was staying, Vaan and the rest of the group searched out the Resistance. Unfortunately, the meeting with the Marquis did not go quite as they expected and Vaan soon found himself a prisoner of Judge Ghis along with the rest of the party. Overpowering the guards with help from Vossler, they rescued Amalia, who was really Princess Ashe of Dalmasca, and fought their way through the Leviathan. Along the way Vaan was reunited with Penelo. Returning to Bhujerba, they met again with the Marquis, this meeting going better than the previous one, but not how Lady Ashe would have liked. In the middle of the night, Vaan caught Ashe trying to steal the Strahl so she could find the Dawn Shard as proof of her birthright. So they 'kidnapped' the princess, and headed for Raithwall's tomb. Crossing the Sandsea they fought their way through King Raithwell's Tomb. Of the party, it was only Vaan that also saw the apparition of Rasler that Ashe saw when she obtained the Dawn Shard. However, upon leaving King Raithwall's tomb they found themselves surrounded by Imperial fleet, the Leviathan hovering overhead. Once again the party was taken prisoner. Realizing she's been betrayed by Vossler, Ashe handed over the Dawn Shard to keep Ghis from lopping off Balthier's head. In a hurry to test the Dawn Shard, Ghis had it put into the ship's drive. But the Dawn Shard caused the Mist to burn, sending Fran into a rage which disabled their guards. As Dawn Shard drained the ship of power, the engines to go into a cascade failure and the party barely escapes the ensuing explosion which destroys the entire 8th fleet. Vaan and Penelo continued to tag along with the party as it traveled to see the Garif in the Ozmone Plain. The Garif was unable to help Ashe, though while there, Larsa arrived to ask Ashe to go to Bur-Omisace, to prevent a war from breaking out between Dalmasca and Arcadia. After some thought and a conversation with Vaan, Ashe agreed to go. Bur-Omisace only led to another quest, this time for the Sword of Kings, which could destroy nethicite. After fighting their way through the Stilshrine of Miriam, the sword was obtained. Planning to destroy the Dusk Shard at the Draklor Laboratory so as to weaken Vayne, the party headed to Arcadia. Infiltrating the Draklor Laboratory, they found Dr. Cid, only to have him slip away and trick them into going to Giruvegan. But there they learned the truth of Ivalice's history, and the way the Occuria pulled the strings behind the scene. Vaan was disgusted with the way the Occuria tried to force Ashe to do their bidding. As Ashe tried to make up her mind of what she desired, the party traveled to the Pharos Lighthouse on the Ridorana Cataract to find the Sun-cryst. While there, Balthier gives Vaan a crash course in flying the Strahl, though he proves to be a quick study and is soon proficient at piloting the ship. Once the Sun-Cryst was destroyed by Reddas, the party returned to find a battle brewing between the Rozzaria assisted Resistance and Arcadia, with Vayne flying the massive Bahamut. The Marquis wasn't about to let the princess fly straight into danger, but with a little quick thinking and use of the voice modulator on the Strahl, Vaan and Ashe convinced the Marquis to support the Strahl's charge on the Bahamut. Slipping past the Bahamut's defenses, they docked on the massive sky fortress and fought their way to the command tower. Confronting Vayne they defeated him once, only to have him transform using energy stolen from Larsa with manufactured nethicite. This second form wasn't enough and Vaan gave Vayne a mortal wound. But the party had to battle Vayne one more time after Venat bonded with him. Though they defeat him, a chunk of his final form knocked Vaan off the platform. While Vaan flew the Strahl clear of the sky fortress, Basch, Larsa, and Ashe orchestrated a ceasefire between the two armies. Unknown to them, Balthier and Fran had stayed behind on the Bahamut, fixing the glossar rings so the sky fortress wouldn't fall on Rabanastre. Promsing to take care of the Strahl for Balthier, the party watches as Bahamut crashes outside the city. A year later, Larsa was emperor of Archadia and Ashe was queen of Dalmasca with her coronation only a month away. One day, Vaan received a letter about a house containing a treasure. Thinking to use this treasure to help fund the purchase of his own airship (and perhaps get Penelo something nice for her birthday), Vaan sets out to recover it on his own as a surprise for Penelo. He just didn't expect to not be able to get out. » betrayed! information statistics Speed: 1 Might: 1 Sanity: 7 Knowledge: 5 November 18th, Early Morning Knowledge +1 November 19th, Late Night Speed -2, Might -1 November 21st, Late Night Knowledge -1 November 22nd, Morning Sanity +1 inventory items Changing Portrait Sealed Envelop Uzuki's Phone, given to Rangiku (lost Changing Portrait and Sealed Envelop December 22nd, Late Night in Leaky Room due to death) omens The Magic Eight Ball Broken Pieces of a Tombstone, received from Naminé Cut Wire (all lost at end of first haunt) found rooms in progress » relationships canon Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca → Basch fon Ronsenburg → Balthier → Fran → Penelo → betrayed! Seifer Almasy → Naminé → Yuu Kanda → Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy